Metal Stonic
Metal Stonic (Metal Stick Sonic) (The original Metal Sonic belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA) Metal Stonic Metal Stonic was a robot created by the scientist Prof Stick to destroy the Slush Invaders but after a battle with the new Slush Invaders (you fight him as a boss in the fan game Slush RPG and as a reward unlock him) and a little chat with Oreostick he realizes who the real enemy is and joins the new Slush Invaders to stop Dark Stick Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEsxaW7K2Us Abilitys * Can curl into a ball and do the metal spin dash. * Can do a variety of high speed punches and kicks and if combined with his other abilities he can do a powerful combo called the light speed combo. * He can fly with a built in jet booster and the said jet booster can increase his top speed to mach 2 (twice the speed of sound) it also doubles as a devastating laser called the obliteration cannon though it takes a very long time to charge. * He can also do the homing attack which is basically a homing missile type version of the spin dash. * If he is on the verge of destruction he can charge up his core and transform into Super Metal Stonic which doubles his speed and attack power (which when combined with the jet booster can help Metal Stonic go at mach 4 four times the speed of sound!!) * He can fuse with Metal chao to become... NEO METAL STONIC (the power of Super Metal Stonic but doubled) he can even turn super in this form! (Neo form power doubled which is base power speed and obliteration cannon charge down time by 8! which basically turns obliteration cannon into machine gun... HOLYCRAPRUN! Upgrades Upgrade 1. (4000 points) Obliteration Cannon takes 2 turns to charge but does at least 1000 D.P (Damage Points) and if a crit a Guaranteed 5000 D.P! Upgrade 2. Copy Bot (10,000 points) Copies the attack the enemy did before (on the first attack of the battle if you attack first you cannot use this move) and does the same amount of damage to the enemy as they did to Metal Stonic.Crit damage included and if you get a crit on the opponent when they got a crit on Metal Stonic this move does double the damage to the opponent! Upgrade 3. Super Metal Stonic (Bonus upgrade) When Metal Stonic has 10% of his hp left or less he transforms into Super Metal Stonic doubling his power and speed and putting his hp back up to max (and takes half the damage than normal) but this form only lasts for 5 turns Quotes "BRING IT ON AND SHOW ME YOUR MAXIMUM FOR I WILL SURPASS IT TENFOLD!" during the boss fight "Alright Prof Stick! BRING IT ON!" Metal Stonic rebelling against Prof Stick "CRITICAL DAMAGE TAKEN... ACTIVATING SUPER METAL STONIC" Metal Stonic transforming for the first time Trivia time!Category:SlushRPG Game -Metal Stonic will be a fighter in the fan-made game Slush RPG! -Metal Stonic is good friends with Seth. -Metal Stonic is the 2nd fighter that has a Ultra Attack that has more than one use! (first being Stick Michael) -Metal Sonic is the first robot slush fighter! -Metal Stonic has a pet ... Metal Chao. -Metal has a huge jealousy of Stkhen's speed so much he often states that Stkhen is no where near as fast as him when he knows that is a complete lie. - A weird thing is that Metals voice box wasn't complete before he fought the fighters in Slush RPG and still isn't so his voice is kinda weird in a Bumble Bee from Transformers in a way whatever his mood is his voice will change to a different autotune type voice kinda like Siri. - In TRS's games, Stonic's abilities are toned down considerably, and weaknesses are added, such as not being the best when it comes to damaging enemies. This was to avoid him being waaay too OP -he wears a bandana when not in battle for reasons of looking REALLY COOL Personality pre joining slushers before joining the slushers metal was a mute enemy that had no personality due to not having the code to feel emotions much less anything. he was only programed with one goal... kill the slushers post joining slushers he turned into a antisocial semi mute ally who was only really there for hacking purposes but after he met metal chao he opened up and made a few friends Now metal is a eccentric constantly optimistic powerhouse of a robot this happened due to being surrounded by so much positivity it kinda infected him...not literally though, hes usually the one to point out the bright side of things, no one knows how this happened...it just....did. friends Metal Stonic doesn't have many friends (him being a former part of StGlitches team) but he has some and here they are. Seth Metal is pretty good friends with Seth. Mr.WhiteCategory:Slush Invaders Wiki Mr.White is one of metals first friends. Skpcboy Skpcboy is metals most recent friend vincetick a acquaintance turned friend. Gallery